


A Sight for Blind Eyes

by Betareil, Paradoxedmind787



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Alternia-Focused, F/F, F/M, M/M, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betareil/pseuds/Betareil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxedmind787/pseuds/Paradoxedmind787
Summary: Karkat is obsessed with Terezi, He wants her in all of his quadrants. But what happens when the Meteors start hitting and sburb never existed? This is an Alternate universe, only something's are changed which will be explained in the story. Such as Nepeta and Equius being a Red Rom. Terezi starts to worry since her Lusus is not hatching although it had told her when the Meteors started striking the world below them then it would hatch. Karkat is trying to take care of Terezi, Trolls are dying left and right, non-stop. Karkat becomes the leader of a small group of trolls, including fantrolls, that will be introduced in links to their character charts or chapters dedicated to introducing them.





	A Sight for Blind Eyes

The Sky in Alternia was gray, the occasional sun shine coming in having trolls cower away from it. Only Kanaya coming out when the sun was out. Karkat looked outside his hive, he heard his lusus breaking things downstairs. He sighed not wanting to go down stairs to deal with Crabdad, knowing he’d have to fight the lusus to calm him down. Karkat went to go down stairs when his purple computer made a ding, letting him know someone was Trolling him. 

With a grumpy sigh, Karkat walked to his computer and sat down. He opened up Trollian to find a certain blind troll contacting him. 

gallowsCalibrator Began trolling carcinoGeneticist

GC: H3Y K4R4T 

CG: OH FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK WHAT DO YOU WANT TEREZI

GC:SOM3ON3 WOK3 UP ON TH3 WRONG S1DE OF TH3 R3CUP3R4COON

CG: OH YES I DID NOW PLEASE EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO DEAL WITH MY RETARDED LUSUS 

GC: OH GOG K4RK4T STOP B3ING SUCH 4 DR4M4 QU33N.

CG: ME A DRAMA QUEEN? WELL SORRY LET ME GO SEARCH MY THINKING PAN ON WHY YOUD SAY SUCH A THING 

GC: 4NYW4Y 1 W4S WOND3R1NG 1F YOU W4NT3D TO COM3 TO MY H1VE TO JO1N M3 1N SOM3 JUD1C14L ROL3PL4Y1NG

CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO GO PLAY GAMES FOR GRUBS 

GC: 4WWWW COM3 ON K4RK4T PL34S3333333

CG: *SIGNNNNNNNNNN*  
CG: FINE BUT NO FUNNY SHIT WHILE IM THERE  
GC: Y4Y 1LL S33 YOU TH3N K4RK1TTY  
CG: STOP TALKING WITH NEPETA ABOUT ME I DONT LIKE THAT NAME  
gallowsCalibrator Ceased Trolling carcinoGeneticist

Karkat sighed and was about to stand before there was another noise that signaled someone else was trolling him. 

terminallyCapricious Began Trolling carcinoGeneticist

TC: WhAtS uP mOtHeR fUcKeR  
CG: OH GOG GET YOUR HORNS AND LEAVE ME ALONE IM BUSY RIGHT NOW GAMZEE  
TC: Oh FuCk Im SoRrY BrO iM jUsT tRyIn tO tAlK tO My BeSt MoThErFuCkInG BrO  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU RETARDED FUCKING CLOWN FUCKER  
CG: I JUST STOPPED TALKING TO TEREZI AND SHE FORCED ME INTO AGREEING TO HER POINTLESS FUCKING ROLEPLAYING  
TC: :O) HoNk HoNk  
CG: OH FOR THE LOVE OF JEGUS WHAT  
TC: YoUr PuMp BiScUiT mUsT bE bUmPiN  
TC: ReD rOm Is A mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLe  
CG: OH FUCK YOU AND YOUR MIRACLES DO MIRACLES GET YOU PLAYING WITH YOUR AUTOEROGENOUS SHAME GLOBES  
TC: HoNk HoNk  
TC: YoU aRe OnE fUnNy MoThErFuCkEr BrO  
TC: YoU ShOuLd CoMe KiCk BaCk SoMe ElIxIr WiTh Me  
TC: MaYbE ShArE a PiE  
CG: NO THANKS THAT SHIT FUCKS YOUR THINK PAN  
CG: SORRY GAMZEE I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN LISTEN TO YOUR RETARDED MIRACLE TALK  
TC: Oh OkAy BrO sEe YoU lAtEr ;O) HoNk  
CG: DONT WINK AT ME YOU CREEPY FUCKER  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT NEVERMIND BYE 

carcinoGeneticist Ceased Trolling terminallyCapricious 

Karkat finally lifted from his seat and walked downstairs to meet with his Lusus, hoping he wasn’t in too bad of a mood. He didn’t feel like fighting his guardian today;but when it comes to a Lusus that won’t calm unless you two fight… Needless to say it’s a hard existence. Karkat was more depressed than he let on, he also cared a lot more about everyone than he’d ever let on. He hoped that future Karkat would do the same and not let his guard down.

Karkat opened the door to the room that held his Lusus, the picture on the fridge he drew as a grub still there. He looked over and the Crab made various noises as if trying to communicate. Ones humans would never be able to 

Decipher. Karkat argued with the crab back and forth, the conversation so aggressive it couldn’t be put into the story. That’s when Karkat grabbed onto his Sickle and looked at his Lusus. They jumped at each other, Karkat started hitting him with the sickle. He got knocked on the ground but within mere seconds he was back up. He finally stabbed his Lususes arm with the end of his sickle, which oddly seemed to calm the crab down. 

Karkat let out a frustrated sigh and walked over wrapping something around the wound. He watched as the Lusus go into the block that it usually slept in and stayed in. He put food in his block and left his hive. His Crab-Walkie on him; he walked with it in his Sylladex. He ignored all the other trolls he had passed by, he was known as the rogue blood more than he was known by his name. He didn’t want to risk dying by allowing other trolls to know his blood color. Especially since his moirail is Gamzee and he has the highest blood color for land dwelling trolls. 

The walk to Terezi’s hive was a fairly long one, luckily the scenery around him didn’t make him want to barf. His feet made a ‘pap pap pap pap’ noise as he moved in a hurry to make it there before Terezi decided to pull his Pump Biscuit out of his bone bulge. He pulled himself up the ladder to Terezi’s Tree Hive. He walked over to the door and knocked on it, he heard some bumping around and saw a stuffed dragon thrown out the window hanging from a branch by the neck. His Pump Biscuit fluttered, He wanted to be matesprits with Terezi with all of him. 

Terezi opened the door her pointy teeth and glasses showing as she looked right through him. Since she was blind she couldn’t help it, she was in one of her roleplay outfits and she held her coin in her hand. She flipped it in her hand a few times, she sniffed the air and a smirk formed on her face. 

“ H3y k4rk4t” her raspy voice said as she licked her lips thinking about trying to find out what his blood color could be mentally. 

“ HEY TEREZI CAN I COME IN OR DO YOU JUST WANT ME TO STAND OUT HERE AND NOT ROLEPLAY WITH YOU?” Karkat asked. She looked at him with a smirk on her face before moving to the side to let him in. 

“ 1 just hung mr.sn4ggl3 tooth from th3 tr33 outside” she said walking into her block “ now w3 4r3 putt1ng mr.chocol4t3 t4il on tr14l.” She stated coin still flipping in her hand. 

“ WHAT DID THE STUFFED DRAGON DO” Karkat asked looking at the troll in front of him stopping as she came to a halt. 

“ H1s n4m3 is mr.Chocol4t3 t41l 4nd h3 h4s b33n ly1ng 4bout h1s blood color” She stated pacing in front of the stuffed dragon. “ H3s b33n s4ying h3 is a t34l blood wh3n h3 1s 4ctu4lly 4 r3d blood” she said coming to a halt in front of the visibly shaken dragon that was sweating bullets. Karkat looked alarmed himself by the trail on the Hemospectrum, the mutant blood coursing through his veins almost turning to ice. He walked in front of brown dragon that looked like a regular stuffed animal to him but he played along.

“ WHAT THIS IS BLASPHEMY YOU CANT BE A MUTANT BLOOD THEY MUST BE KILLED OFF” Karkat said wincing slightly at his harsh words toward himself since he himself was a Mutant blood. 

“ non-scr4tch3d s1d3 youll b3 sp4r3d but scr4tch3d s1de you d13” She said in a stern voice that sounded serious. She flipped the coin and let it fall to the floor it landed on the non-scratched side.  
“ IT LANDED ON THE NONSCRATCHED SIDE TEREZI” Karkat said looking at the dragon as its features visibly softened from the once stressed look it had.

“ Too b4d 1 c4nt s33 no scr4tch” She said tying him up and throwing him out the window with the rest of the dragons when her computer made a noise. 

Terezi made her way over to the screen feeling Karkat’s eyes on her as she licked her screen to find out who is trolling her. Why if it wasn’t Nepeta. 

 

arsenicCatnip Began trolling gallowsCalibrator

AC: :33< * The purrideful hunting cat looked around for her prey!She then saw her purrcious friend Terezi! She pounced over onto Terezi happily!* Why hello 

GC: * Th3 wond3er1ng bl1nd proph3t w4lk3d throughout th3 for3st sh3 turn3d h3r h34d up b3for3 4 c4t jump3d on h3r* h3llo n3p3t4 

AC: :33<* she licked her paws letting out a small purr* Hello there ms.prophet would you like to join my cubs and I to a delicious meal I have hunted for?

GC: *Th3 proph3t strok3d h3r ch1n* 1m afr41d 1 c4nt 1 must f1nd out the myst3ry b3h1nd my 1nv3st1g4t1on 

AC: :33< *she signed* But you must be purrrrrty hungry 

GC: Funny th4t you s4y th4t 1 4m st4rv3d but 1m 4fr41d the job com3s f1rst 1n th1s s1tu4t1on * th3 proph3t bows 4nd cont1nues to walk*

AC: :33< Grrrawww youre not making this fun you always engage in a prodigious role play!! 

GC: sorry 4C 1 h4v3 k4rk4t ov3r 4t th3 mom3nt  
GC: h3 f1n4lly s41d y3s to do1ng 4n 4dm1n1str4t1v3 rol3pl4y 

AC: :33< Hmph Karkitty never wants to role play with me  
AC: :33

AC: :33


End file.
